The MGH interdepartmental stroke program will concentrate on bringing to clinical stroke activities advances in medical instrumentation, computer technology and biological chemical techniques. Examples of these efforts include the transverse section imaging of cerebral circulation and metabolism with positron-emitting radionuclides to diagnose treatable stroke lesions and design stroke therapy; monitoring of ischemic and hemorrhagic lesions with a uniquely regional xenon inhalation system, in vivo detection of thromboembolic disease with labelled platelets; coronal and sagittal C.T. studies of aphasic lesions and the uses of new tissue adhesives in microvascular surgery. The Stroke Center will continue to serve as a forum for focussing and crystallizing the manifold stroke activities of the neurology, neuropathology, neuroradiology and neurosurgical services at the MGH.